Qarsenal configuration
Please do not re-name or delete fields/screens related to QaSpace plug-in. More info here. QaSpace Enable If there is a new project created after the plug-in installation, or an administrator has deleted the Test issue type, you are able to activate our plugin in Project Administration page. Just follow those simple steps: # Log in as a user with the Administer projects project permission. # Open the Cog menu at the top right of your JIRA window and click Projects # Click on a project where you are going to enable QaSpace # Scroll down to the bottom of the page # Find TEST MANAGEMENT left side menu bar # Click the QaSpace Enable button # Click the Enable button Health Check Some administrator actions done while plugin was disabled could introduce issues with test ordering. In such case you will get a service message with instructions to handle it by Health Check button. Just follow these simple steps: # Log in as a user with the Administer projects project permission. # Open the Cog menu at the top right of your JIRA window and click Projects # Click on a project where you are going to perform Health Check # Scroll down to the bottom of the page # Find TEST MANAGEMENT left side menu bar # Click the QaSpace Health Check '''button # Click the '''Health Check '''button Bug configuration Jira itself has only one type of issue designated to represent a failure from the beginning. However, your project may use a set of custom issues for this purpose (defects, sub-bugs, UI bugs etc.). In order to give you flexibility in adjusting our plugin to your workflow, you can consider any Jira issue as 'bug' in the configuration. Just follow these simple steps: # Log in as a user with the Administer projects project permission. # Open the Cog menu at the top right of your JIRA window and click Projects # Scroll down to the bottom of the page # Find TEST MANAGEMENT left side menu bar # Click the '''QaSpace Configuration button # Find the Bug configuration '''section # Click the '''Edit configuration # Select issue(s) from a right column # Press >> # Press the Save Test statuses configuration When plugin is enabled it introduces a new JIRA issue type "Test" (representation of a Test case). Test cases life cycle is managed using test statuses. There is a set of default statuses, however, your project may use a set of custom statuses for marking specific Test cases progress stages. In order to give you a flexibility in adjusting our plugin to your workflow, you can manage custom test statuses in the configuration. Default statuses are: * Untested, Passed, Failed - core statuses (not configurable) * Blocked, Out of Scope - configurable statuses It is possible to add a new custom status, pick a color for any status which is configurable, or remove a custom status. When the user removes a status, system allows changing existing Test cases with such status to another status picked by the user. Just follow these simple steps: # Log in as a user with the Administer projects project permission. # Open the Cog menu at the top right of your JIRA window and click Projects # Scroll down to the bottom of the page # Find TEST MANAGEMENT left side menu bar # Click the QaSpace Configuration button # Find the Test status configuration '''section # Click the '''Edit configuration # Configure needed statuses set # Press the Save Reset QaSpace This applies to your project in case you need to start test management from the scratch again. This action will remove all entities related to the QaSpace plugin (tests, test-runs, folders, etc). You can NOT revert this action. QaSpace will be restored to initial state. If you are sure this is what you need, just follow these steps: # Log in as a user with the JIRA System Administrators global permission. # Open the Cog menu at the top right of your JIRA window and click Add-ons # Scroll down to the bottom of the page # Find TEST MANAGEMENT left side menu bar # Click the QaSpace Reset button # Click the '''Reset '''button